otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Simple Visit
----- New Alhira Medical Center Nothing had been stinted in the building of New Alhira's medical center. With ample stores and equipment, the wards are spacious enough to accomodate hundreds of patients in anticipation of the colony's future needs, while laid out to allow doctors and nurses maximum access in a minimum amount of time. With wings devoted to everything from pediatrics to emergency, the center is well-equipped to handle any case that may yet arise in the new capital. ----- A large pure white male Demarian nurse stands behind the front counter. He is studying the terminal he's working on intently, and gives the occasional flick of his ears when the device starts to annoy him. Malion is no where to be seen. Swiftfoot pads in from the street, and looks around briefly before padding up to the counter. She flicks her ears in a greeting to him, leaning one paw on the counter and addressing him in Demarese. "Excuse me, good sir," she begins, pausing to make sure she's got his attention. "I'm looking for someone, whom I heard might be here. Everyone just calls him Malion, and I don't rightly know if he's got a proper last name or not." The orange-furred Demarian shrugs vaguely, the end of her tail flicking. "Malion," The Demarian nurse says, looking up the name on the console. He slowly swishes his tail from side to side as he goes through the entries. "Malion Vincess, brrrought in earrrlier? Human, he is?" Swiftfoot nods soberly, her whiskers twitching slightly. "Indeed. He's a prrospective employee of mine, so I thought it might be prrudent to check in, meh?" One of her ears flicks halfway back, and she tilts her head to the side. "Is everrything okay with him?" The nurse's ears go back against his head, as if he's hesitant to say something. "He's fine physically, aparrrt from a currrent injurrry he had when he was brrrought in," he raises a paw and taps the side of his head. "I think the humanoid has a couple of things astrrray upstairrrs." "Hrh. That goes without saying," Swiftfoot agrees, chuckling mirthlessly. "Afterr all, he's applied forr a job on my ship, meh?" She blinks then, and flicks an ear. "May I see him? I did not know if he was sedated orr anything of the sorrt." The white Demarian nods. "Yes, you can see him," he says, raising both eye ridges as he gives a Demarian version of a smile. "I think he'll apprrreciate a visitor." The nurse leaves his station and walks around to the front. "If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to him." Swiftfoot nods, and pads after the stark-white felinoid, the end of her tail flicking absently. "You said he was injurred. Do you know what happened to him?" she asks, head tilting to the side curiously. The white Demarian shakes his head. "He was brought in by a Nurrrse from the Artemis and a Kit," he says, as he guides Swifty to Malion's room. "We'll not rrreally a kit, but morrre of a youngester. Esterrr and Goldenfurrr they werrre called." He leads in a brief silence around a turn in the corridor to the Psychological wing of the medical center. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "The Arrtemis indeed. They have not completely washed theirr hands of him, then," she notes, somewhat sourly, one of her ears flicking back before she comments, seemingly to herself, "Hrh. I did not know that Goldenfurr was back in town." The pager system in the medical section pipes, "Doctor Lifesong to Psycology, Doctor Lifesong to Psycology." The white Demarian swishes his tail absent mindedly as he looks back to the visitor. "I can't say I know him perrrsonly, one of the otherrr nurrrses handled the paperrrr worrrk." They arrive outside the room in which Malion has been placed, strangely enough in the Psych. wing. A tall Qua man rounds the turn in the corridor and walks with a hasten rush towards the duo. Swiftfoot nods absently to the nurse, her ears flicking at the announcement. She quirks an eyeridge and looks at the approaching Qua with mild interest, her head tilting to the side, though for the moment, she remains silent. The Demarian nurse glances across to the Qua man, and nods. "Doctorrr Lifesong, sorry about calling you frrrom your brrreak. But this lady wishes to see Misterrr Vincess." The Qua man known as Lifesong continues towards the two Demarians, not looking to happy about being disrupted from his break. "What have you told her so far?" he asks, in a deep baratone voice. "Don't worry, we've done a couple of blood tests, there is nothing physically wrong with him apart from a cracked rib which he had last time he came in." He stops a meter or so away from the two. "We're starting him off on a medicine to hopefully help with his condition." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, and tilts her head to the side curiously. "Condition?" she inquires, her golden eyes on the Qua. "Hrh. Sorry to call you off yourr brreak, by the way. Had I known, I could have waited, meh?" The orange-furred Demarian shrugs vaguely, giving a faintly apologetic smile. Dr Lifesong hmms. "He has a mental condition, excessive swings in moods. We -think- that he might be bi-polar." The white Demarian, nods to the Doctor. "I should be going back to the front desk Doctor," he says before toodling off towards the turn in the corridor. Swiftfoot tilts her head to the side slightly, then nods, her brow furrowing faintly. "I see. Therre arre trreatments forr that in this day and age, meh? I can do what I can to help if he ends up taking a position on boarrd the ship." She blinks mildly, then flicks a farewell to the nurse with her ears before turning her gaze back on the doctor. Doctor Lifesong watches as the white Demarian disappears from view and looks back and up to Swifty. "Yes, there is the old style medications," he says, not sounding too enthused about that idea. "Then there is also the age old electro-shock therapy, might sound brutal.... But it is completely painless." He pauses for a moment and pulls out his PDA, a quickly runs over a couple of notes. "A couple of treatments and he should be back to normal... ish." Swiftfoot's nose wrinkles, her whiskers twitching in vague distaste. "Hrh. It sounds barrbarric, to be completely trruthful. But then, you'rre the doctorr, meh?" She chuckles softly, her tail swishing from side to side. As he finishes talking, she quirks an eyeridge, inquiring, "Norrmal-ish?" The doctor bites his lower lip, and then gives a reassuring smile. "As with all medical treatments, there is a chance of a side effect. In this case, because there will be electrodes being placed directly into the brain." He pauses once more, and mentally runs over what he just said, making sure that it was said in a common manner. "He could end up with brain damage, the process does have a short term side effect of short term memory lose... which is sadly unavoidable." Swiftfoot's brow furrows, and she quirks an eyeridge dubiously. "Hrh. I'm glad it's not me. I don't fancy people mucking arround with my mind." The felinoid's tail flicks once, irritably. "Therre's no otherr viable options, I take it?" Lifesong crosses his arms, and taps his foot against the floor, not in an offensive manner, but more pondering. "The medicine or the electro-shock therapy are the two only logical ways." He moves closer to the door and opens it, "YOu can see him if you wish." Swiftfoot inclines her head politely, a faint smile on her face. "Thanks," is her simple response, before padding softly into the room. The Qua doctor nods and leaves Swifty alone so that she can talk with the patient. Malion sits at the top of the bed, dressed in a blue hospital clothing. He has his knees up close to his body, and hugs them. He doesn't respond when Swifty enters, just staring at a fixed point on the counterpane. At the moment, he's just a shadow of his former self. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, flicking a brief glance over to where the Martian is staring, as if to reassure herself that there's really nothing there to stare at. After a moment, she stalks quietly over to a nearby chair, and sits down, the end of her tail twitching nervously. The felinoid seems, for the moment, to be speechless. Malion slowly looks up, his eyes seemingly hollow and cold. "Hey," he says, his voice sounding quite depressed. "How ya going Swifty?" he gives a loud sigh. Swiftfoot blinks, and her gaze shifting over to Malion. "Hrh, not too bad. I'd hearrd tell that I might find you herre, so I figurred I'd come visit, meh? And you? Arre you holding up okay?" She tilts her head to the side, eyeing his attire briefly. "I see they've still got the same fashion designerr worrking herre," she quips, one of her ears flicking back as the jest falls somewhat flat. "Better than earlier," Malion replies. He smiles weakly, taking a bit of consoldation through the jest. "Where's Tia? Is she alright?" Tiana arrives from Brightstar Blvd . Tiana has arrived. Swiftfoot shakes her head, her tail flicking absently. "Couldn't tell you, chief. I haven't seen herr since yesterrday morrning when I was on the beach with you two, meh? I hearrd therre was some kind of falling out, though." The felinoid's ears flick nervously. "I'm not surre wherre she stayed last night. If I'd have known, I would have offerred herr berrth on Jackal, at least until things quiet down." A large white male Demarian, most likely a nurse stands behind the counter at reception. "Can I help you?" he asks the human as she enters. Malion sighs once more, looking to Swifty who sits beside his hospital bed. "Airy is going to TK... She ain't coming back," he mutters. "I... I don't know what happened next." Tiana strides up to the reception counter, eyes still red from crying yesterday and probably a little into the night, "I'm looking for Malion Vincess. He's my brother." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge. "Tomin Korra? Demarr's blessed wings, that woman is a fucking idiot sometimes." She shakes her head, muttering vile things in her native tongue. "Arre you surre she's not just saying that? If she has indeed left, I'll go pick herr up myself if I have to take a stun pistol to herr." The felinoid's whiskers twitch, her nose wrinkling in distaste. The white Demarian nods, swishing his tail in a slightly irate manner once again as he's disturbed from work. "If you'll follow me then, I'll take you to see him." He walks around the side of the reception counter and waits for Tiana to follow him. Malion slowly nods. "Yes Tomin Korra, going on about how she's been called up for a favour," he says, returning his attention back to the point on the bed. "I ain't letting me best mate get herself killed..." He closes his eyes, and drifts off into silence. Tiana nods and starts off after the Demarian, "Thanks." Swiftfoot shakes her head in disgust. "Hrh. That woman... if it's not one thing, it's anotherr. She needs to get herr damned head on strraight is what she needs to do." The felinoid chuckles mirthlessly. "Like I should talk, meh? Look, if she's gone to TK, I'll go afterr herr. Don't worry. I do wonderr what the favorr is, though..." The white Demarian guides Tiana through the corridors of the hospital at a quick pace, not even bothering to respond to her statement of gratitue. The gunsmith slides off the bed, and walks across to the locker in the corner of the room. "I'm not letting ya's go alone... I'm hoping she didn't go, hoping that someone stopped her." He pulls it open and takes out his clothing, which has been thoughtfully cleaned, ironed and hung up by the Medical center's laundry. "She told me I had to stop doing stupid things." He laughs, or rather attempts to. Tiana quickens her pace, finding that she can't just walk normally to keep up to the Demarian, "Jeez.." She mutters quietly to herself. Swiftfoot sighs softly, and shakes her head. "I'm not goin rright away, chief. Not until I find out whetherr orr not she's rreally gone. If someone stopped herr, therre's no use rrisking the ship on a rrun to that neighborrhood, meh?" She flicks her tail a few times, and blinks mildly at the Martian. "You should rrest, in any case. I won't go alone if I have to go get herr, but you, my frriend, need to stay herre at the hospital, at least forr the moment." With Tiana using a heighten pace to keep up with the Demarian's nurses pace, they find themselves outside the room in no time. "Therrre you go," he says, motioning to the open door. Malion slowly shakes his head. "Look, I need a smoke and I'm signing meself out of here, I'm going fucking stark raving mad in here," he says, not even knowing that Tiana and the male nurse are right outside the door. "I know that booze sets it off, so I'm gonna avoid it from now on... I reckon I'll be right." Tiana knocks gently on the door before stepping in and stopping just past the threshold to find Malion and Swifty inside, "Hi.." Swiftfoot leans forward in the chair and shakes her head, rubbing the back of her neck with one paw. "You should get it trreated, chief. Then you won't have to worry anymorre, meh?" The felinoid's ears flick in the direction of the door, and she falls silent, glancing over that way as well as Tiana enters. She flicks her tail in a silent greeting, nodding. Shattered fragments of memory start to trickle back to the gunsmith as he hers Tiana's greeting. "Hey," he says, his mood quickly dropping off. "Can they treat it?" he says, taking off his the blue gown and throwing it on the bed. "Or is there something more to it?" He pulls on his black t-shirt. Tiana shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Are you feeling better Mal Mal? ... I was worried." She says, looking up to Swifty a giving a small smile. "That Qua doctorr seems to think they can," Swiftfoot says, shrugging slightly. "Lifesong orr some such. I'd think it would be betterr to get things fixed in yourr head than to just let it go, meh?" She flicks her tail, and blinks over at Tiana. "Hrrrr," she muses, quirking an eyeridge. "You okay? I didn't know wherre to find you, orr I would have gotten you beforre I came in." Malion shrugs. "Yeah, and nah Tia," he replies, being some what cryptic. "How the hell am I meant to pay for it Swifty?" He takes out his pair of jeans, and then says, "Money don't grow on trees." "Yeah I'm fine Swifty." Tiana replies, "Rill took me back to stay at his place, said me and Mal could both stay there as long as we needed." For the moment she stays in the doorway, "Oh..well.." She says, not really know what to say to Mal's cryptic response. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, and tilts her head to the side. "Rrillitan? Hrh. Curriouserr and curriouserr..." The felinoid trails off, chuckling softly. "Rryoleli keeps surrprrising me lately. I was actually hoping to see him this morrning, but no luck. Ah well." She flicks an ear, and blinks, shifting her gaze to Malion again. "Hrh. If I offerred to pay forr it, you'd no doubt turrn me down. If we end up hirring you on, and it becomes a prroblem, though, we -will- need to get you trreated, meh? On that note, I am only waiting to hearr back from Jarred. If I don't hearr frrom him soon, I'll simply make a decision myself. I do not believe in keeping people waiting unnecessarrily." Malion moves between the small space between the locker and the wall, out of sight from the two and takes of the hospital bottoms. "So that's what his name is," He says, as he places the trousers over the top of the locker door. He leans around the door to grab his jeans and disappears behind it again. "I know he's a Lunite, I'm trying me hardest to get along with them... Ya kind of brought up to hate them back on Mars... Right Tia?" Tiana nods, turning away a little as Malion goes to change, even though he'd already obstructed her and Swifty's view, "Yeah..I was having a hard time trying to keep from punching Ren yesterday..not that I would've been able to hurt him. Heh." "I hate Nall," is Swiftfoot's simple reply, the felinoid shrugging vaguely. "I find Lunites, and in fact, most rresidents of the galaxy, rrelatively unoffensive by comparrison, meh?" She quirks an eyeridge, and shakes her head. "Good that you did not even trry. Arrnassis beat the living hell out of Rrillitan, orr at least that's what I've gatherred frrom the scatterred comments I've put togetherr." "Old Fart Ren's not a bad... for a Lunite," Malion replies. "He's taught me about combat situations, I defended the Artemis single handly on triple niner after listening to him." He pulls his jeans on and does up the fly. "Ya can't get along with everyone Swifty, but to be honest... Sure the Lunites -might- have come from specialists, but they're just like us Tia, just slightly fucked up." "Just slightly fucked up..yeah." Tiana repeats in a murmur, "He has a terrible sense of humour though." Swiftfoot chortles softly, and slaps a paw against her knee. "Oh man. Did that crrate everr turrn up on Sivad? I neverr hearrd anything about it." The felinoid's whiskers bristle as she grins. "Hrh... I found Rren to be an intolerrable ass, but perrhaps it's because he judges me simply based on the fact that I am associated with Jackal, meh?" Malion kneels down and takes his boots from the bottom of the locker. "Don't think so, ain't seen anything in the news yet," he says with a grin. "Could ya imagine the poor bastard on the other end opening it up and finding a Ungstiri robber in there." He looks across to Tia, his mood improvely greating and actually starting to smile again. "Yep, that's Ren... Stupid old fart he is." Wiendrbac arrives from Brightstar Blvd . Wiendrbac has arrived. Tiana rubs at her reddened eyes, only reddening them further, "Where you planning on going from here Mal?" In a room in the Pyschological ward of the Medical Center, Tiana, and Swifty have come to visit Malion. He sits on the edge of his bed, and pulls on a boot. "Anywhere Tia, don't know yet," he replies, doing up the laces on the boot. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Hrh. I'd not want to be the one to open that crrate, meh? Poorr bastarrd." She tilts her head to the side, and looks down at Tiana. "Hrh. You surre you'rre okay? You look like you didn't sleep much." Jack moves into the medical center, hands shoved into the pockets of his bomber jacket. Tiana finally moves further into the room, stopping to stand at the end of the bed, "Couch wasn't too comfotable to sleep on but it was better than the floor or something." She replies. That was her excuse and she was sicking to it. A white male Demarian nurse stands at the reception desk, and watches as Jack comes in. He might get some work done if it wasn't for the constant stream of people who have been coming in and out. "Good day sirrr," he says, with a slowly side to side motion of his tail. "How can we help you?" Malion sighs, and slowly shakes his head. "Look Tia, I couldn't help what happened earlier," he pulls on his other boot. "Nothing against ya, I'm glad ya around... Even after what I -think- happened earlier." He quickly does up the laces on the other boot and stands back up straight. "Er, you get a patient in here? Malion or something?" Jack asks, rubbing at his chin. "I'm a visitor, I guess." "Well, he's a gentleman, at least," Swiftfoot says, shrugging vaguely. "Rrillitan, I mean. I'm glad you two have a place to stay, in any case." The felinoid blinks, and tilts her head to the side, looking between the pair. One ear slides halfway back in confusion, but she remains silent. Tiana edges close to Mal and just throws her arms around him for a hug, "I know.. it's ok." Still holding onto to Mal, she looks back to Swifty and smiles, "Yeah..Rill's a really nice guy." The white Demarian needed of ask and nods. "Misterrr Malion Vincess? I assume that's who your talking about," he says, walking around the outside of the counter. "If you'll just follow me, I'll take you down to the room." Malion finishes doing up his laces and stands up straight, he would have walkd over to his locker if he wasn't intercepted by Tiana. "Look... If I ever go like that again... Try and get out of there Tia, same for you Swifty." He places his arms around his sibling, though his tone is still quite cold. "I dont' know, it's just strange when it happens." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Shit no. I'm not just going to leave you to yourr own devices if you'rre having weirrd fits orr something, chief. I'll stick arround, if I have to pin you to the grround myself." She chuckles, and winks, the end of her tail flicking. "Don't worry so much about it. I can take carre of myself, meh?" Jack follows after the Demarian silently, hands still placed in his pockets. Eventully, he finds the room in question, offers the oft-distracted clerk, and pushes it open. "Hello?" Tiana frowns a little, tightening her embrace, "But Mal..I don't want to leave you.." She smiles, and attempts a joke, "I'll just sit on you..weigh you down." Malion glances across to the door, eyes narrowingly as he hears Jack's voice. "Don't work for ya, can't lecture me mate," he immediately snaps. He continues to glare at the door, not exactly in the mood for jokes, "Yeah, whatever Tia." Swiftfoot's ears flick back at the La Terran's greeting, and she looks over her shoulder, blinking at him. "Morrning, Jack," she offers, along with a tentative wave of her tail. "Uh.... ok?" Jack asks, "I don't even know why you're in here, really, so wasn't planning on it." Jack draws out a bag from his pocket, tossing it on the bed. "There's three weeks worth of pay. In rubles anyway." The La Terran nods at Swiftfoot and Tiana. Tiana nods to Jack before just pressing her forehead to Mal's chest, remaining silent. Malion smiles faintly. "Cheers Jack," he says, with a nod. He reaches back with a hand and pulls the bag closer, unable to get out of Tiana's hug. "Pay ya back now Tia..." Swiftfoot blinks down at Jack for a moment, but seems unable to think of anything to say. She sighs and looks away, toward the brother-and-sister pair, the end of her tail flicking erratically. "Yeah, whatever." Jack responds, turning back for the door. Wiendrbac heads into Brightstar Blvd . Wiendrbac has left. Tiana shakes her head, "I said you didn't have too.." "I'm really starting to see why people want him dead," Malion says bluntly, looking at the door after Jack left. "Nah, Tia. I ain't letting ya run around broke... 'Sides, I'll just find some idiot to rip off in a game of cards." Rillitan arrives from Brightstar Blvd . Rillitan has arrived. Swiftfoot chuckles softly, her ears flicking. "Did you two need me to leave? I don't mind..." She shrugs vaguely, and blinks. "Hrh. Jack's a good man, but he does some dumb shit, I have to tell you." Rillitan walks into the hospital, heading over to the main desk with a light smile, "Hi, I'm here to visit a friend." he says straight away before putting some papers onto the desk, "I have identification with me, these are your own records see.. I come here a lot." Rillitan offhandedly adds, as if the center was some sort of country club, "His first name is Malion, second name was.. Hold on.." the Timonae pulls out his PDA and quickly taps at the touchscreen." The white male Demarian nurse stands at the front counter, looking rather irate after being interupted so many times in the last hour. With bristling whiskers he asks, "Can I help you?" In the manner he says it, it isn't the most friendly way to be said. "I assume yourrr here to see Misterrr Vincess? Everrrybody else herrre is." He doesn't even offer to guide Rill down, and motions with a paw down the hall way. "Just go down the hall to Psychology and you'll find him therrre." "Whatever you want Mal." Tiana replies, having given up on that front. Malion slowly prys Tiana from around him. "I'm gonna grab me shirt and hat and have a smoke," he says, with a faint smile. "I need a bloody smoke." Rillitan raises an eyebrow at the nurse, looking down to the PDA before nodding, "Yeah.. Apparently.." he shakes his head, "Alright. I'll just walk into the low security hospital without you having looked at my papers.. Don't worry, it's not like I'm a bounty hunter or anything." Rillitan mutters, giving the nurse rather intimidating evils before heading towards the Psych Ward. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Just goin outside, or you want to go elsewhere? I was actually on my way to the beach when I hearrd you might be herre, meh?" Her ears flick at yet -another- set of footsteps down the hallway, and she keeps the door in the edge of her vision. Malion grins. "Beach, I need to pick up something I left behind earlier." He walks across to the locker and pulls out his shirt, quickly putting in on. "'Sides, I don't care where I go. I just want a bloody smoke." "Do you mind if I come Mal?" Tiana asks, looking over to Swifty with a slight frown. Before Malion can escape, the large figure of.. Well, at the moment it could be anyone who's larger than Malion... (it could be anyone), barges in front before turning around, "Found it!" the figure shouts back, the revealing voice being Rillitans. He slips into the room, pushing Malion back with a hand before grinning through the darkness of his helmet, he reaches up and unbuckles the back. "What the fuck?!" Malion says loudly, as he pushed backwards by a vastly larger man. If he had his side arm on him, not discreeted in some distant location, he most likely would have drawn it about now. He calms down slightly as he notices it was Rill, voice being a give away. "What the fuck are you doing you fucking nutcase?" the gunsmith quickly barks out, not being a big fan of having the living shit scarred out of him. Swiftfoot stands up from where she was sitting, her stance tense as the man barges into the room. The Demarian's paw darts toward the small of her back purposefully. At the familiar voice, however, she snorts. "Hrh. It's just you," she mutters, shaking her head. The Demarian fiddles briefly with something behind her back before the paw comes away, dropping to her side. "I almost shot at you, you know," she says, offering a wry smirk. "But don't tell them that up front, meh?" Rillitan nods, pulling the shaded black screen away from his face before shaking his head, helmet hanging in his hand. "Sorry, been doing some tests." he says grinning, "How do? We all fine and healthy?" Tiana yelps and jumps, starled by the sudden appearance of the intimidating figure of Rillitan, calming down immediately when it's revealed that's it's him, "Jeeez, fuck." She says taking a few deep breaths. "I'll give you fucking test..." Malion mumbles, walking around Rill so that he can get his green shirt. "It's a hospital, healthy people do not hang around hospitals mate," he says, with a lopsided grin. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Well, I -was- healthy, until you gave me a fucking corronarry," she says, chuckling. "We werre just on ourr way out, meh? The beach. Mal wants a smoke, and I'd like to get out in the suns forr a bit." Rillitan sighs, "That would happen the moment I come in, yah?" he shakes his head and pats the helmet in his hand, "Got some of your stuff in my damn apartment Mal." Malion scratches the back of his head, and raises a brow. "Ya got most of me stuff at your place? I thought I might have left a pair of jocks there when I was staying with Airy." Swiftfoot tilts her head to the side and looks between the two, one of her ears flicking absently. After a moment, she chuckles, but otherwise stays silent. Tiana gives Mal a strange look before shaking her head and looking between he and Rillitan, "Yeah, I don't think I forgot anything." Malion looks over to Tiana, with a strange look. "Okay, thanks." "As long as Jarred doesn't object, Mal will be on Jackal soon," Swiftfoot offers, shrugging. "If I'd known you two didn't have a place to stay, I would have offerred both of you berrth to begin with, since he helped me out with the gun, meh?" The felinoid mrrls softly, and wrinkles her nose. "Hrh. I don't like the way this place smells. Hospitals always smell funny." Rillitan frowns, tracing those looks with a grumble, "AIn't sure what those are for, but you guys better be quiet an' stuff. I ain't charity here.." he chuckles to himself, some private in-joke, "You should come to the apartment Swiftfoot, you'll be gagging to come back to this place before you open'th'door." Malion holds back a laugh at Rill's description of his apartment. "Gone down hill that much mate?" he asks, shrugging slightly. "Ya still got the kid hanging around or he buggered off again?" "I just didn't need to know about his jocks.." Tiana mutters quietly, looking up to Rill, "Nup not a charity, I'll keep in mind not to kick you while you sleep." She grins as she speaks, sticking her tongue out just a lil. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "The kid's back on Jackal, forr the time being. I'm gonna end up kicking his ass if he keeps acting the way he does, though. Won't sit still forr half a minute so I can teach him a damned thing. And I'll skip the aparrtment, until you've got time to clean, meh?" She chuckles, and offers a wry grin. Malion shrugs and then laughs. "I'm going for a smoke," He says, reaching in and taking his grey akubra from the inside. "Who wants a smoke?" Tiana shakes her head, "Don't smoke Mal, you know that." She says, tongue still sticking out, "I'll come with though." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "You should listen to yourr sisterr, meh? It's a nasty habit," Swiftfoot says, her ears flicking. "Hrh. Anyhow, Malion nods. "Yep, let's get out of here... I wanted a smoke," he says, waiting for Tiana to tag along. "Nothing wrong with smoking, ya gotta die from something." Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Demarian logs